Of The Sound Episode 21
is the 21st episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound and the 111th episode of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. In this episode, the Guardian Angels learn more about the Rainbow Harmony Heaven and the origin of Yakyoku and the others. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. The episode started with Princess Alexa looking down to earth through the mirror of clouds. Ever since she has sent Loo back to earth, she has been watching over the Guardian Angels. Worried about the future of harmony, Alexa summoned the path down to earth. Meanwhile, the group was meeting up with Topaz’s theater group at the concert hall of Feather Castletown. As Sapphire and Amber joined in a duet, Melody was touched by their music and remembered the Harmony Heaven before it has been attacked. Then, a flashback started, which showed the former Harmony Heaven. It was shown colorful and flooded with music. However, as she remembered about Yakyoku, she admitted that she didn’t know where he originally came from or why he decided to attack the Harmony Heaven. A little later, the group was enjoying their time outside the concert hall and were watching the setting sun above their heads. Loo then stated that he felt a royal power arriving on earth. The next morning, the group met up at the Feather plaza. It was very early and almost felt like a dream. Fascinated by everyone being up that early, the girls were surprised by Princess Alexa, who had been looking for them the past day. However, before Alexa could tell them why she left Skyriver, Yakyoku appeared at the top of the Feather Castle. After introducing him to the girls, the girls transformed. Unimpressed by them, Yakyoku created a Darama, that was surrounded by an aura of darkness. As the angels defeated the Darama, they asked him what he wants from the harmony of any world and Yakyoku simply answered that he is serving nothing else than the darkness. After school, the group met up with Alexa once again, who explained that she came to earth to tell them about the secrets of the Harmony Heaven. She explained to them that darkness has always existed inside the treasure of the Harmonic Palace. However, she could not explain why the darkness rose. After that, the group came started to think up a plan to return the power of harmony to where it belongs. Then, they came to the conclusion they had to find them and induvidually purify them from darkness. So the girls decided who might take on which cursed tune. Characters Cures Mascots *Melody Villains *Yakyoku Supporting Characters *Nobumoto Rosuke *Princess Alexa Major Events *Princess Alexa came to earth for the first time. *The Angels found out about the Harmony Heaven's secret. *The Angels met Yakyoku for the first time. *Yakyoku has stated that his only goal is the darkness. *The group made up a plan to finally return the harmony of the tunes: **Guardian Angel Crimson should take on with Bolero. **Guardian Angel Saffron and Sienna should take on with Requiem. **Guardian Angel Cyan should take on with Minuet. **Guardian Angel Azure should take on with Serenade. **Guardian Angel Whitney should take on with Lullaby. **Guardian Angel Heather, Lavender, Melody and Loo should find the plane Yakyoku resides while the others deal with the cursed tunes. References Category:Episodes Category:Harmony Heaven Arc